Casi te pierdo
by Andy - Tinkerbell
Summary: Despues de que Brennan sea desenterrada, llega el momento de hacer reflexiones personales.BrennanBooth y un poco de AngelaHodgins.Reviews, porfaaaa! CAP 2 UP! Algo mas largo que el anterior jeje, grax por los reviews, os amoooo!
1. Encontrarla

**Casi te pierdo**

_Nota de la autora: _**Hola!!!! ****Soy Rihanna Sparrow, o ****Valjoy**** Black. ****Este es el primer ****fic**** que publico en la sección de ****Bones****, pero como hay pocos… pues me dije: nena, tienes que escribir**** Tengo ****fics**** de CSI NY, ****House**** y Piratas del Caribe, visitad mi ****profile**** para ****mas**** datos. Como soy nueva por aquí, apenas me ****conoceis****, pero espero publicar bastantes ****fics**** de esta serie, que me ha enganchado de pura casualidad ****n.n**** pero que me encanta. Bueno, el ****fic****esta**** situado en el ****capitulo**** 9 de la segunda temporada, según la pagina de La Sexta, el capitulo es ese en el que Brennan y Hodgins son enterrados en vida. El ****fic**** va de la pareja Brennan-Booth y tiene un poco de Angela-Hodgins. Espero que os guste, y espero también ****reviews****plis****, de mis lectoras (porque que yo sepa, chicos no me leen ninguno o casi ninguno) de siempre y de nuevos lectores y lectoras. Ah, y si, me gusta escribir en negrita… no es delito, no**

_…Encontrarla…_

_…A veces no reconocemos lo mucho que amamos a alguien hasta que estamos a punto de perderle…_

**Cuando llego al supuesto lugar en el que ella estaba, el alma de Seeley Booth se le fue a los pies. Aquello era enorme y tardaría demasiado en encontrarla. Era imposible. ****Tenia**** que encontrarla. No podía perderla. **

**Un ligero temblor y algo de humo.**

**Booth corrió hacia el punto donde había visto la ligera humareda. ****Tenia**** que haber sido ella, no podía haber sido nadie ****mas**

**El resto del inmenso equipo que le acompañaba tardo en reaccionar. El agente debía de estar loco. Angela fue la primera que reacciono, al fin y al cabo, su amor estaba enterrado en vida junto a su mejor amiga. **

**Booth empezó a escarbar todo lo rápido que sus manos le permitían. ****Encontro**** su brazo y tiro de ella hasta que la saco. Rogo y maldijo porque siguiera con vida.**

**- Saca a Hodgins - murmuro ella, con un hilo de voz.**

**Los demás ya habían llegado, con Angela a la cabeza. Sacaron a Hodgins, que parecía haber tenido peor suerte que su jefa. **

**- Jack, por favor - murmuro Angela, sintiendo que era el peor momento de su vida. **

**El científico ****habrio**** los ojos. Angela fue lo primero que vio y ****sonrio****. Ella también. Se fundieron en un beso que expreso todas las palabras que no se habían dicho. **

**Booth se ****diro**** hacia su "Angela". Ella también lo hizo. A pesar de haber estado enterrada, Booth la vio ****mas**** hermosa que nunca. Deseaba tomarla, abrazarla, besarla, decirle que todo había terminado, que no tuviera miedo, que nunca la dejaría sola. ****Habia**** estado a punto de perderla y se había dado cuenta de algo que ya ****sabia**** desde ****hacia**** demasiado: ella era su vida entera y no podía vivir sin ella. Pero Booth creía, sabia, que ella no sentía lo mismo. No era posible, porque ella era Temperance Brennan. **

**La doctora se sentía como si acabara de renacer. ****Habia**** pasado el peor momento de su vida. No por haber sido enterrada. No por haber estado a punto de morir. Sino por haber estado a punto de dejar este mundo… sin confesarle los sentimientos a su amor. Lo había negado, se había resistido. Se intentaba convencer de que solo era su imaginación. Pero el estaba presente en su realidad y en sus ****fantasias****. "Lo que usted tiene es fe" le había dicho Hodgins. No fe en dios, ni en ninguna otra divinidad. Fe en un hombre mortal. "No es fe. La fe es una creencia irracional. No es irracional, creo en el… porque el siempre ****esta**** ahí"**

**- ****Deberias**** ir al hospital - La voz de Booth la saco de los rincones de su mente y su corazón.  
****- No, estoy bien. Es Hodgins quien debe ir, le he hecho una cirugía, ****esta**** mal y…  
****- Eh, eh - la reprendió suavemente - acabo de desenterrarte. Necesitas un hospital y…  
****- No ****no****. No quiero ir al hospital. Solo… solo ****llevame**** a casa.****Booth la miro. Estaba preocupado por ella, muy preocupado. Pero ****sabia**** que no se dejaría llevar a un hospital, al menos no estando consciente.  
****- ****Esta**** bien. Te llevo a casa. Pero ****tendras**** que indicarme el camino, yo no ****se**** donde es (N/A: puede que ahora me contradiga con la serie pero no la he visto entera, lleva solo dos temporadas y esto me lo invento sobre la marcha, además, necesito que sea ****asi****Antes de que ella pudiera ponerse en pie, Booth la tomo en sus brazos.  
****- Oye!!!!**** Que puedo andar!!!  
****- Lo siento, doctora Brennan, pero ****esta**** usted al cuidado de Seeley Booth y me temo que tendrá que conformarse con estar quieta y tranquilita.  
****Brennan no pudo reprimir una risa. **

**- Eh!!! Booth!!! - intento llamarles Camille  
****- ****Dejales**** - le pidió Angela, mientras acompañaba a la camilla que llevaría a Hodgins al hospital - Ellos también se merecen su final feliz. **

**Continuara…**

_Otra nota de la autora: _**Hola otra vez**** Esto iba a ser un ****OneShot****, pero como me apetece jugar a los ****sims**** y me ****esta**** quedando mu cuco, pos lo dejo en mas episodios… siempre que reciba al menos un ****review**** (lo veis**** no soy exigente, solo pido uno como ****minimooooo****!!!) o ****mas**** claro, cuantos ****mas**** mejor. Me gustan las opiniones y comentarios, positivos o negativos, pero no insultantes, muchas gracias ****n.n****Tambien**** se valen sugerencias para continuar**** En fin, gracias a los que lo lean y millones de gracias a los que ****me**** dejen el ****review**** bendito. Bueno, y ahora un comentario. Estoy por crear una ****pagina**** sobre ****Bones****, porque en Google no me salen y porque quiero una. La pagina la publicare aquí, una vez que me apañe con el servidor… el caso es que necesito miembros para mi ****staff****, gente que me busque información, que me ayude ****etc****etc**** si le interesa a alguien, que me lo diga ****via****review**** y nos ponemos en contacto. **

_Proximo__ capitulo: Junto a ti - Soy libre para esclavizarme a ti_

_Avance: _**- Que has hecho que???!!!!  
****- Angela!!!! ****Sssshhhh****!!!! Si quisiera que todo el mundo se enterara lo diría por la megafonía del ****Jeffersonnian**** o lo publicaría en internet. **


	2. Junto a ti

**Casi te pierdo**

_Nota de la autora, que esta de mala leche: _**Hola gente**** Bueno, lo del cabreo no es por los lectores que no dejan ****review**** (que debería…) sino con el cacho metal que era mi antiguo disco duro… digo antiguo porque no quería ir y me ha tocado comprar otro… pagado por el hombre que hace unos quince años puso la semillita en la barriga de mi madre… dicho de otro modo, mi padre, que al final me ha dado el disco duro nuevo y los ****CDs**** con Windows y demás… y que Dios y La Virgen se apiaden de ****mi****, porque el ya esta hasta los cojones de arreglarme el ordenador… Vamos, que si a mi PC no le hubiera dado por morirse, este ****capitulo**** probablemente habría visto la luz antes… En fin, me dejo ya de dar la barra y al ****capitulo**

_… Junto a __ti …_

_… Soy libre para esclavizarme a ti …_

Booth llevo a Brennan hasta su casa. El agente se sorprendió un poco por el piso, era bastante grande, los muebles eran algo antiguos y estaba lleno de fotografías por todas partes (casi todas de Brennan: Brennan sola, Brennan con amigas y amigos, Brennan con familiares, Brennan con animales…) Por las fotos y los objetos, Booth llego a suponer que la doctora no vivía sola.

- Compartes piso??- Con mi prima. Pero ahora esta en Viena, en un congreso de fotografía. Annie viaja bastante, pero el tiempo que pasa aquí le gusta pasarlo conmigo, si no trabajo. - Es fotografa??- Si. Se nota???Booth se quedo mirando las fotografías. Eran muy buenas y Brennan estaba muy guapa en todas ellas.- Un poquito… Tu prima es buena.- De las mejores, algún dia será la presidenta de la Federacion Americana de Fotografos Profesionales… si es que mi tia se jubila un dia de estos… - Brennan tomo una fotografía en la que aparecia ella acompañada de una chica algo mas bajita que ella y con el pelo oscuro. La chica recordaba mucho a la antropóloga, parecía algo mas joven, no mas de uno o dos años, y ambas estaban sonrientes, sentadas en el césped acompañadas por dos perros – Esta es mi prima Annie. Su madre nos saco la foto. Los perros son de nuestros padres. - Os pareceis mucho.- Mentiroso. - Es la verdad!!!!Brennan rio:- Todo el mundo dice lo mismo, pero Annie y yo no nos encontramos el parecido por ninguna parte… Oye, necesito una ducha y algo de mercromina, te importa esperar???- No, claro que no.- Vale, puedes curiosear todo lo que quieras, ponte la tele, juega con una consola, coge un libro o tomate algo, no tardare.

Mientras Brennan se daba su ducha, Booth curioseo un poco el piso, intentando averiguar cosas sobre su compañera. La casa estaba hasta arriba de libros, evidentemente por obra de la doctora. Booth se vio tentado de contar los libros y las fotografías, a ver de cual había mas. Le sorprendió el hueco de la tele. El aparato era mas moderno que la decoración en general, al igual que la cocina y un par de ordenadores. Junto a la tele estaba el típico cacharro de la televisión por cable, un DVD ultimo modelo con grabador y disco duro y… sorpresa!!! Casi todas las consolas del mercado con un monton de videojuegos.

-"A Brennan le gustan estas cosas???? Parece imposible…" – pensó Booth.

Se dedico a examinar atentamente las fotos. Mostraban a una Temperance Brennan a la que no estaba acostumbrado, porque estaba tranquila, relajada, feliz, hermosa.

- Booth!!! Puedes venir un segundo???

En buena hora que fue. Cuando Booth entro en el baño, se encontro a Brennan con un albornoz casi a la altura de la cintura, de espaldas a el.

- Te importaria mirarme la espalda??? Se que tengo algunos arañazos y no veo si son graves o no.

Booth no contesto, pero se acerco a ella. El baño olia a jabon y a jazmin. Aun había algo del vapor generado por el agua caliente. Booth examino la espalda de la doctora, intentando concentrarse solo en los arañazos. Acaricio con suavidad su piel. Ella sintió un escalofrio.

- No, Huesos – murmuro el cerca de su oído – No son graves.

Ella lanzo un leve suspiro y se puso bien el albornoz. La prenda cumplia bien su labor y cubria el cuerpo de la antropóloga, aunque dejaba al descubierto sus largas piernas.

- Gracias.

Brennan se fue a su cuarto, a vestirse y Booth al salón, a relajarse.

- Deberias ponerte algo comodo – le recomendó desde el sofá – Y descansar algo.

Seeley oyo algo similar a una maldición que venia desde la habitación de Temperance.

- Va todo bien???  
- Olvide que tengo casi toda mi ropa, todos los pijamas normales y las batas para lavar, solo me queda un pijama fino de verano y alguna cosa mas.  
- Bueno, estamos casi en verano y no hace frio, y de todas formas puedo llevarte una manta.  
- Si no es por eso…  
- Entonces por q… - Gracias al cielo, Booth estaba sentado, porque si no se hubiera caído al suelo. Brennan acababa de entrar, vestida con un ligero pijama rosa, con una camiseta corta de tirantes finos y pantalón tan corto que apenas y tapaba la ropa interior (y Booth tuvo que contenerse para no imaginar la clase de ropa interior que cabia dentro de ese pantalón) La tela era muy fina, suave, y no se transparentaba por alguna clase de milagro.  
- Te… te hace sentir incomodo??? Porque puedo buscar otra cosa…  
- No… no, que va… estas preciosa.

Un leve rubor cubrió las mejillas de Brennan. Booth, que no la había visto sonrojarse en la vida, se preocupo.- Deberia llevarte a la cama…- ejem… Booth…

El se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.  
- Estooo…. Quiero decir que seria mejor que te acostaras, que descansaras.

Booth la acompaño a la habitación y se aseguro de que estuviera comoda y bien tapada.  
- Voy a preparar algo de te y unas tostadas, te parece??? O prefieres otra cosa??? Tortilla??? Algo de carne??? Puedo encargar pizza o comida china…  
- Eeee… te y tostadas están bien, no creo que pueda tomar nada mas… en la cocina esta todo lo que necesitas, hay un cazo para el agua en el armario al lado de los fogones, pero puedes poner las tazas con agua directamente en el microondas, hay sobres de te en el armarito frente a la pila y botes de te en una estantería blanca, las tazas están junto al extractor de humos y...  
- Eh eh – la reprendió Booth con dulzura – Sabre arreglármelas. Encontre el lugar en el que ese loco te tenia enterrada, creo que sere capaz de encontrar las tazas y la tostadora…  
- La tostadora esta en el armario de al lado de las bolsas de te… será mejor que te ayude…

Booth la detuvo  
- Tienes que descansar. Tu relájate, yo me encargo de todo. Vuelvo en un momento.  
- En la nevera hay mantequilla, mermelada y queso Philadelphia, para las tostadas… Tengo pan normal y pan de molde, elige el que prefieras… prepara también para ti… Y si te apetece tomar otra cosa, sírvete…

Booth se fue a trastear en la cocina. Encontro el pan de molde en una panera y la tostadora en un armario y preparo bastante, por si acaso ella tenia hambre. Puso el agua a hervir en un cazo y busco entre los sobres de te algo que fuera relajante (vamos, que mas que te preparo algo como valeriana o algo asi) Coloco en una bandeja la pila de tostadas, dos tazas, un par de cuchillos, el Philadelphia, la mantequilla, la mermelada, cucharas, los sobre de te, una jarrita con el agua, servilletas y azúcar (joe, si que cunde la bandejita, si…)

En la habitación, Brennan se peleaba consigo misma para que el sonrojo, que aunque había sido leve al presentarse ante Booth con un pijama que era pijama y no lencería de puro milagro, conforme el la miraba se fue tornando mas intenso, gracias a que el la había llevado a la cama y la había acomodado y tapado, y sobretodo, al hecho de que el estuviera tan preocupado por ella.

Booth entro con la bandeja. Brennan sonrio. Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que eran marido y mujer… un segundo… por que demonios ahora pensaba en matrimonio???? Temperance, te estas volviendo loca, amiga…

Booth sirvió el te para los dos y empezaron a comer. Empezaron hablando de cosas sin importancia, como las fotografías de la casa y la prima de Brennan, aunque al final llegaron al tema del secuestro.

- Gracias por sacarme de allí.  
- Era lo minimo. Yo estaba… todos estábamos muy preocupados y asustados.  
- No mas que yo, te lo aseguro. Crei que no volveria a ver…os.  
- Yo temia no volver a verte, y me aterraba la idea de perderte.

Brennan volvió a sonrojarse un poquillo.

- Pero el caso es que ahora estas aquí, y estas bien, y eso es lo que importa. Aunque es tarde – Booth aparto la bandeja – Mejor que te acuestes y descanses.  
- Booth… te importaría… quedarte??? No quiero estar sola.  
- Claro. Voy a recoger esto y enseguida vuelvo.  
- Gracias…

Angela Montenegro estaba junto a la cama de Jack Hodgins. A él le habían operado de urgencia, para mejorar el estado de la cirujia-express de Brennan. Ahora Hodgins dormía. Angela había estado a punto de perderlo, y a punto de perder mucho mas de lo que jamás se había atrevido a soñar por orgullo y miedo, por lo que había decidido que ni la muerte la iba a separar de la cama del hospital. Sin quererlo, ella también se durmió, aunque alguien decidió molestarla.

- Joder, Brennan – le dijo una Angela soñolienta y malhumorada a su teléfono móvil - ¿Sabes que hora es?  
- Tarde, ya lo se – contestaron por el aparato.  
- ¿Tarde? SON CASI LAS CUATRO Y MEDIA!!!!  
- Ya, lo sé…. Oye, te pillo haciendo algo… malo????  
- Si, una orgia con Hodgins, el cirujano de urgencias y dos enfermeras, no te… Estaba durmiendo, que es lo que hace la gente normal a estas horas… claro que tu mu normal no eres…  
- Angela!!!  
- Vale, vale, ya me callo….  
- Bueno, siento despertarte, pero tengo que decirte algo que… no se si es muy bueno o muy malo…  
- Cielo, que a las cuatro y media no esta una para mucho dilema moral…  
- Me he acostado con Booth  
- QUE HAS HECHO QUE?????'  
- Angela!!!! Sssshhhh!!!! Si quisiera que todo el mundo se enterara lo diría por la megafonía del Jeffersonnian o lo publicaría en internet.  
- Perdona, pero es que no me lo creo.  
- Ni yo, pero si esta tumbado en mi cama y ninguno de los dos lleva ropa… blanco y en botella, hija.  
- Que fuerteeeeeee…..  
- Angela, que no tenemos quince años…  
- Es que es muy fuerte… Tu y Booth… Ya era hora.  
- Ya era hora???  
- Si, bueno, entre vosotros había una tensión sexual que…  
- Angela!!!!  
- Blanco y en botella, jeje.  
- Tanto se notaba???  
- Que si se notaba??? Hay apuestas sobre cuanto tiempo tardaríais en liaros…. Lo que me recuerda que me parece que he perdido… - Angela!!!!  
- Hija, es que era una pasta…  
- A que hago reestructuración de plantilla…  
- Bueno, va, a lo importante… como es en la cama???  
- Si mira, a ti te lo voy a decir…  
- Malo o bueno???  
- Divino, pero no te llamaba por eso…  
- Y la pregunta es…  
- Que hago???  
- Colgar el teléfono y hacerle padre…  
- ANGELA!!!!  
- Vale, vale, sin coooooñaaaaaas…. No se… le quieres???  
- No lo se  
- Bien empezamos…  
- Es queeee… bueno, yo… no se… ya he estado enamorada antes, pero esto es distinto…  
- Es especial, el te comprende, como si adivinara tus pensamientos. Quieres estar junto a el en todo momento, sin importar la hora o el lugar. Nada mas que estar juntos es lo que importa, no concibes el mundo sin el, y si le perdieras… simplemente no te imaginas la vida si el se fuera.  
- Co… como has sabido lo que siento???  
- Facil. Es lo que yo siento por Jack.  
- Hombre afortunado…  
- Igual que Booth. Oye, simplemente espera un poco¿vale? Ahora ya sabes lo que sientes. Pero aun falta el. Espera a ver que te dice. - ¿Y si no dice nada?  
- Pues le sueltas: "me molas y estoy cachonda¿vas a hacerme el amor hasta el amanecer o tengo que mandarte a la mierda?"  
- Pero como te pasas…  
- Las cosas como son….  
- Bueno, te dejo, a ver si consigo dormir un poco.  
- Hasta luego.

Brennan colgó el teléfono. Ahora estaba algo mas tranquila. Angela había conseguido decir las palabras que ella sentía y que temia pronunciar. Pero el problema venia ahora: tenia que hablar con su compañero… y preferiblemente en un momento en el que ambos llevaran algo puesto.

**Continuara…**

_La otra nota de la autora, ya con menos mala leche: _**Hola o****tra vez**** Bueno, bastante gente me ha protestado por el tema de la negrita, ****asi**** que he decidido quitarla del ****capitulo****… aunque de las notitas no me la ****quitais**** ni pagando****Tambien**** me han comentado lo de la ortografía. Bueno, lo que vienen ****siendo !****Y ?**** ya ni lo comento, porque es que no lo hago ni adrede, sale ****asi**** y punto (exceso de Messenger…) ****en cuanto a lo de los acentos… bueno, pasare el texto por el corrector, aunque alguno me dejare… de todas formas, cuando ****empece**** a publicar (ni busquen los ****fics****, acabaron en el ****baul**** de los recuerdos…) mi mejor amiga (que por cierto, aun no ha leído esto porque ****esta**** en el pueblo, pero me ****querra**** matar por haberme atrevido a publicar sin que ****de**** el visto bueno…) y yo nos dimos cuenta de que ****FanFiction**** había veces que eliminaba algunos acentos… y algunos caracteres también… y recientemente ****descubri**** que algunos guiones me los pone juntos o que se yo, el caso es que hay que revisar el ****fic**** una vez publicado… por lo que si sale algún error pido disculpas, normalmente publico a altas horas de la noche (****ejem****…) y cuando son las dos de la mañana (en vacaciones de verano…) o las once y media-doce de la noche y tu madre te esta gritando que a la cama que mañana tienes que ir al puñetero instituto, pos no te paras a subir el documento, revisarlo entero, corregirlo y ponerlo, lo poner y ya, no vaya a ser que aparezca tu padre en pijama y te quite el internet hasta el ****dia**** de tu muerte, o hasta el ****dia**** en el que te vayas de casa, lo que ocurra antes…. Esta vez no pongo avance ni próximo ****capitulo**** porque tengo varias ideas y hasta que me aclare… en fin, que gracias a todos, muy especialmente a ****Habita (es el nombre de usuario que me dio el nombre no lo digo por si no quiere) que tuvo la delicadeza de mandarme la mejor ****critica**** constructiva (prácticamente única) que he recibido jamás, la ****tendre**** en cuenta, pero me temo que mi forma de ser y de escribir es la ****mia**** y poco se puede hacer… de todas formas considero esto algo ****mas**** informal que las redacciones de lengua**** (es que las redacciones van para nota…) ****, los ****fics**** los escribo porque me gustan y para que la gente disfrute un rato, no gano nada publicándolos, salvo las palabras bonitas de los lectores a los que les gusta el ****fic**** (que para mi vale casi ****mas**** que el dinero…) Como yo no obligo a nadie a leer, me trae sin cuidado a quien moleste (no me molestaste, es ****mas****, lo agradezco y espero recibir ****mas**** criticas) ****Es ****mas****, los escritos a mano (las clases aburren…) están perfectamente escritos (****ortofraficamente**** hablando) pero luego en el PC… pos no es lo mismo. Bueno, nada ****mas****, que me enrollo y tengo que decir los agradecimientos y los ****reviews****…. ****Aclaracion****, solo contesto los ****reviews**** que mas me gustan, aportan o me parecen especiales, pero los agradezco todos.**

_Agradecimientos  
_**Por sus ****reviews****: Belewien90, ****Teb****, Habita, temperance85, ****Athenea****Weasley**** (HP fan??? Nos veremos por esa sección pronto, espero…) ****sharlothd****A Habita por su mega-critica-****hiper****-constructiva, que a ver si consigue lo que mi madre intenta desde que ****empece**** a usar el Word (si amigos… mi madre también me lee, es mi fan numero 1 ****jeje****A temperance85, mi vecina de después del charquito ese de ****nada :P****, por darme su ****msn****, estoy segura de que nos haremos amigas.****A mi madre, que me obligo a ver ****Bones**** un ****dia****… **

_Reviews  
_**Teb****: varias personas me protestan, pero ****jo****, es que me gusta… en fin, eliminada del ****capitulo****, y en el resto sigue, que yo me tengo que hacer notar (****Valjoy**** Black, dando la nota desde la casa ****Ravenclaw**** por los siglos de los siglos, amen)****Athenea****Weasley****: yo creo que ****seria**** mejor SUPLANTAR al guionista ****jeje****… aunque me da que ****Bones**** pasaría a llamarse "****Bones****… amor y sexo en el ****deposito**** forense" o algo ****asi (****aaaaaa****…. Mente pervertida… cuanto mal ha hecho Leticia Sabater…)  
****sharlothd: ****esta**** bien escrito**** Tu nombre, digo… en fin, si puedo ****habran**** mas historias (porque el ****ordena**** de ****Ria**** no se escacharre otra vez este mes, ****rogemos**** al señor…)  
****Belewien****: no suelo contestar estos ****reviews****, aunque por ser el primero… gracias, me vino bien, porque me levante con una mala leche ese ****dia****… digamos que mi pelo era un desastre, el gato me acosaba para que saliera de la cama (y ponerse el…) y hacia un calor insoportable… ****asi**** que tu ****review**** fue lo único que impidió que asesinara a mis padres, a la perr****a y al gato a golpe de ****cojin-corazon**** de gran hermano ****made**** in ****ikea  
****Habita: la ****ultima****, pero no por ello la peor. ****En cuanto a los personajes (lo digo por si alguien ****mas**** protesta) ya ****se**** que están un poco ****out****, pero si no, pos no sale el ****fic****… además, tampoco va tanta serie como para decir "eso no lo haría" "ella pensaría ****asi****" o yo que se… ****No ****se**** si tus consejos se notaran, los tomo en cuenta (aunque no se note) pero solo por el esfuerzo, te mereces… no ****se****, un premio, pero como no tengo dinero, te llevas este aplauso del ****publico****…. silencio**** ….**** suenan grillos bueno, pues nada, tampoco te llevas el aplauso...**

**Nota: acabo de revisar el fic, pero como estoy cansada (tarde de playa con una cria de 2 años y el mar de un picao que daba algo, eso es inaguantable) solo he revisado que los dialogos estuvieran en su sitio... que por cierto, me acabo de fijar en que ha eliminado los acentos que me pone el word, algunos dos puntos (esto->:) se ha comido espacios, ha juntado palabras, algunos parentesis se han ido de vacaciones... yo que se, vamos que FF publica lo que le sale, y no es plan estar una hora revisando el manuscrito de los cojones... la culpa no es mia... bueno, intentare corregir, pero no prometo nada.. (coño, que tengo que escribir la historia y luego leerlmela fijandome en lo que esta mal...) Bueno, pues nada, buenas noches, voy a pelearme con mi gato por la cama... **


	3. NOTA

_ATENCION:_

_**TENGO UNA NUEVA CUENTA **__EN , ASI QUE A PARTIR DE AHORA, LOS FICS QUE DECIDA CONTINUAR SE HARAN DESDE ESTA. _

_LA NUEVA CUENTA SE CORRESPONDE CON EL NICK __**Amy Knight **_

_**Link: **__**.net/u/1749725/Amy_Knight**_

_ACTUALMENTE ESTOY EN PROCESO DE RELEER Y REESCRIBIR LOS FICS DE__** ESTA CUENTA**__, QUE __**QUEDARA ACTIVA **__PARA QUE LOS FICS ORIGINALES PUEDAN SEGUIR VIENDOSE. _

_EN CUANTO A LOS REVIEWS, LOS CONTESTARE TAN PRONTO COMO ACTUALICE/RESUBA LOS FICS CORRESPONDIENTES. NO OS PRECUPEIS, LOS RECIBO POR MAIL, ASI QUE IGUAL VOY A VERLOS._

_PERDON POR LAS MOLESTIAS, OS ESPERO EN LA NUEVA CUENTA _

PD. Debido a los miedos a los robos de identidad, haced la prueba, enviad un review en cualquier historia de esta cuenta y sera contestado. Este mismo mensaje estara disponible tanto en mi profile como en mis fics. Cualquier cosa, en mi nueva cuenta me encontrareis ^^


End file.
